Xezmon
"Dying was worth killing him." - Brandon Camden "The best part of the whole Thalnik arc. That whole 'we got 30 days to become a god" thing was absurd and awesome at the same time. My characters didn't really 'get' it or didn't believe he could ascend but went along with his antics. Zikore getting fed up and backing out just in time for careless Roric to die to the Balor. Xezmon's death was epic and something I'll always remember. Including the events to immediately proceed his demise" - Dustin Sochacki Xezmon is a notorious pact demon who thrives off using his immense magic by making extravagant bargains with others. The people who have created a pact with Xezmon never know about his obsession to twist the deal into a cynical and dark resolution, typically ending the bargainers life. Xezmon’s origins are unknown and he rarely surfaces to the ''Material Plane''. ''Sir Poppins'' was one of Xezmon’s victims when he approached him disguised as an elderly traveling merchant strolling through Poppin’s home town. He abused the boy’s passion to leave his home and offered him a deal to take him away from his home in exchange for 21 years of slave service in the ''Underworld''. The cost was unknown to Sir Poppins as he blindly accepted the deal after hearing he could leave his home. With bellows of smoke, Xezmon employed Sir Poppins as a private slave in one of his lairs within the Underworld. Xezmon traversed the Material Plane for the next few years, creating many malicious pacts to unknowing victims. Years later while in a small elvish town, demon hunters ''Kyros Vassaras'' and his mentor Saeryn, caught wind of Xezmon’s trail due to another one of the demon’s victims committing suicide in exchange for an abundance of wealth. After tracking Xezmon to his hideout, the demon hunters performed battle with him and were overpowered. However, Saeryn sought Xezmon to be gone from the world and performed a quick banishment spell that banished herself and Xezmon to an unknown location. Xezmon was seen once more after ''Ser Ravyn'' met ''Lady Alvina'' where she explained Xezmon was hunting her for her future sight abilities. Ravyn and his companions didn’t realize it at the time, but they had met Xezmon who disguised himself as a noble among ''Pilfanx'' competing in a local jousting tournament for the hand of Lady Alvina. Xezmon’s plan was to get Lady Alvina to get out of the city by hiring outsiders to compete for his assumed noble’s banner which Ravyn was victorious and escorted her outside of the city. Xezmon then disguised himself as ''Arthus'' where he successfully managed to trick the party into leaving him alone with Lady Alvina where he began stealing her future sight. However, the party quickly detected the trickery and managed to fend off Xezmon before he completely stole Lady Alvina’s future sight. The group parried with Xezmon a short while before he teleported away. While toiling in Calnlian, Thalnik was approached by Xezmon who explained that his original pact with Xanthrex has transferred to him. Xezmon cares not for the Blood Knights and intends to enslave Thalnik for the rest of his days. However due to the unusual circumstances, Xezmon has to formerly give Thalnik 30 days before he can solidify himself as the new pact owner. Their meeting was a simple formality which Xezmon teleported away as fast as he came. Once his timer reached 19 days, Thalnik managed to trap Xezmon in an area by setting up devices that prevented teleportation. They lured Xezmon by using Lady Alvina's offer of her future sight as bait. Thalnik and his companions tried to subdue Xezmon, but failed due to his shadow form. In desperation, Thalnik summoned Dathroc who managed to restrain Xezmon through his shadow form. Xezmon offered to relinquish Thalnik's pact in exchange for his guaranteed survival by forming a pact that would kill one of Thalnik's companions if he betrayed his word. The situation was intense, but Thalnik decided for Xezmon's death which he was crushed by Dathroc. Category:NPC